


Sweet Dreams

by HickoryDox



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Pure Smut, Somnophilia, dub-con, they're both pretty into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HickoryDox/pseuds/HickoryDox
Summary: Red stays the night at Papyrus' house. Papyrus takes full advantage.A secret santa gift fic for my friend, LS13/EmeraldWriter~





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmeraldWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWriter/gifts).



 

Red was staying over at the Tale’s house. Why? Because Sans had decided to stay at the Fell’s and Red didn’t want to possibly hear something that he shouldn’t… Again. That was his baby brother. He shouldn’t know the kinds of things he said during sex.

 

Thankfully, Papyrus had been more than happy to have Red over. Probably to keep the house from being too empty while his brother was away. Papyrus was definitely the sort of person who thrived under attention. When alone, the guy tended to get quiet and broody and Red couldn’t have that, now could he.

 

When Papyrus went as far as to offer to share his bed, Red had been too greedy to turn him down. He fell asleep easier than he thought he ever had, soothed by the comforting presence of someone he trusted right there at his back.

 

When Red woke up he was certain it wasn’t morning. He didn’t even have to open his eyes to know. The room’s darkness seeped through his closed lids. The silence of the room, the house in general, let him know it wasn’t time to be waking up. He wondered, briefly, what could have stirred him.

 

Ah. Whatever. It didn’t matter. 

 

He was well on his way to being truly asleep again when he felt it.

 

A hand on his ribs. Slow and tentative, curious. Red let out a breath and the hand stilled. When Red didn’t move again or make another noise, the hand continued, tracing the ridges of his bones through his shirt.

 

That was… Papyrus? No one else was in the room. The hand was large and careful, endlessly gentle. It had to be, but… Why would Papyrus…?

 

Those long fingers glided through the spaces between his ribs, causing his shirt to catch on one of his scars. His breath hitched and a shiver raced down his spine. Papyrus froze again. Red turned his face against his pillow to hide the faint glow of his blush and after a full minute, the touches continued.

 

Papyrus was exploring him. That was what he was doing, wasn’t it. Those curious hands were mapping his ribs, finding his scars, stilling every time he brushed against a sensitive spot and then continuing on. It could easily have been innocent. Just Papyrus being curious. About Red’s similarities to Pap’s brother, about the scars that littered his bones... If not for the way Red was starting to feel about it, warmth pooling in his pelvis and making his head swim.

 

That and the fact that Papyrus seemed to think Red was still asleep.

 

Stars, Papyrus was touching him in his sleep…

 

The thought alone made him shiver, once again making that gentle, curious hand go still on his bones. It took a little longer before the movement was back, a certain hesitation present, before those long fingers ever so slowly snaked under his shirt.

 

Red’s breath hitched again and any presumption of this being completely innocent flew out the window. Long fingers slid over his scarred bones slowly, so god damn slowly, careful not to ‘wake him up’, even as they  _ worked him up. _ Fuck!

 

He should say something. This wasn’t right. It wasn’t something they should be doing. Papyrus had never seemed to show interest in him before, but surely if he had wanted to do things like this, then he would have said something. He wouldn’t have come at Red in his fucking sleep! So why...

 

The hand moved to his spine and he felt Papyrus shift behind him, pressing that broad chest of his up against Red’s small back. He could feel breath on the back of his skull, hot and fast. Papyrus was panting. The hand up his shirt felt so fucking good…

 

Red bit his tongue, and shamefully shifted into the touch, moving his arms up a fraction and allowing easier access. Papyrus froze again, but Red had moved so minutely, so lazily, that the other skeleton was able to assume it was just something Red did in his sleep. It was a long moment still, before Papyrus continued touching him.

 

Stars, he felt dirty… Like he was the one molesting Papyrus and not the other way around. He was enjoying this. 

 

Well, just another thing to add to the long list of things that were wrong with him.

 

Papyrus continued to explore him, fondle him, over the course of the next couple of minutes. It was so torturously slow, so careful. Yet somehow, it was still doing the trick. Red’s body was responding, magic rushing to his joints and coloring his scars. He couldn’t keep his breathing quite under control and his blushing face was definitely noticeable now, whether it was pressed into the pillow or not. He was able to bite back any noises he might have made, but internally he was screaming.

 

Fuck! Just! Move a little faster! Touch a little firmer! Come on! But he couldn’t say that. What if Papyrus stopped? What if ‘waking up’ brought this all to an end? Never to be repeated? No… Red wanted to see this through. As frustrating as it was, he wanted it to keep going.

 

The fact that it was Papyrus that was doing this cemented his resolve. He could admit that his eye had been lingering on this softer version of his brother for a while now. He never would have dreamed of saying anything, though. It seemed almost taboo to sully the guy in that way. Papyrus was too good. Too pure. Too perfect. Kind and optimistic almost to the point of being naive, but with an underlying intelligence that kept him from coming off as childish.

 

Red had thought him beyond his reach. So high above him it was laughable. But here he was, those adventurous fingers skating along his bones, gripping his spine, moving lower and lower until-

 

Fuck! His body jerked, the barest breath of noise escaping him to break the silence before he snapped it off let it die. Papyrus’ fingers were in his pants, pressed firmly against his heated sacrum. He wasn’t moving, just holding them there. It felt as if Papyrus wasn’t even breathing, the rib cage against his back still. Red’s body trembled with the need to press against those fingers, but he reigned himself in. He didn’t want Papyrus to stop!

 

The seconds dragged by excruciatingly slowly, before Papyrus let out a breath against the back of his skull. And then those fingers moved.

 

Red clenched his teeth, determined not to make another sound as Papyrus began to explore his pelvis. He felt fevered, struggling to take measured breaths and cursing himself when his body twitched under the other’s touch. Thankfully, Papyrus seemed to take the little micro motions in stride. It would make sense, right? That Red’s body was responding, even in sleep? Hopefully that would give him a little more leeway because the way things were going, he wasn’t sure how much control he would manage to have over himself.

 

Those long fucking fingers skittered over him, tracing the ridges and small holes along his inner sacrum, dipping just their tips inside the small divots and sending a shiver through Red’s whole body. Magic was sitting heavily in his pelvis now, getting stirred around with every movement of Papyrus’ hand. A small moan escaped him, strained with his effort to hold it back, and the hand stilled. He could have cried.

 

“Fuck…” Oh holy shit, Papyrus just swore… “Please don’t wake up…” The words were spoken so softly Red almost didn’t hear them, even in the near silence of the room. Then his pants were being pushed down, painstakingly carefully until Papyrus could hook his foot on the waistband and slide them the rest of the way off. Red tried not to make it obvious as he shifted slightly to help.

 

His soul pounded hard in his chest. Suddenly being half naked was causing some kind of mental short circuit in his skull. He felt so much more vulnerable. So much more exposed. Even though the blanket and relative darkness shielded him from a curious gaze if not curious hands.

 

Then Papyrus rolled him to his front, pressing in on him from the back, practically laying on top of him. The much larger skeleton’s pelvis pressed against the back of his and what he felt against his sacrum definitely wasn’t bone. He whimpered. Papyrus was hard. Hard and moving against him, caging him in, pressing him firmly into the mattress with his weight and panting next to his skull. He felt Papyrus shiver at the noise, but this time he didn’t pause in his movements as he fucking humped Red in his apparent sleep.

 

Red’s magic snapped into formation around his hips, so stimulated and worked up that it went the whole nine yards and formed from his middle to his knees. He heard a strangled moan from Papyrus as that long dick of his found itself nestled between plush ass cheeks, providing a bit more to rub against than the rough edges of his tailbone.

 

Red shifted a little more, titling his hips and spreading his legs. His pussy was so wet he could feel his slick drip from him to puddle on the mattress and seep into the material of Papyrus’ sheets. Papyrus himself didn’t seem to notice, too busy thrusting against his ass, chasing completion. Like hell Red would let him get there without letting Red join him, though.

 

He repositioned himself gradually, trying not to seem as though he’d ‘woken up’. Not yet. Not when he still didn’t know if Papyrus would stop. He was certain it would kill him at this point. It didn’t take much more on his part, however, before Papyrus’ next thrust slipped further down and-

 

“A-ah!” His voice stuttered in his throat, shaking almost as much as he was. Papyrus let out another soft curse and stilled his hips.

 

He was inside. Papyrus’ dick was bigger than Red had thought it would be. It had slid all the way in, aided by the obscene slickness of his cunt, and now it was stretching him far beyond any limits he’d thought he’d had. He trembled, his chest refusing to take in air, his jaw slack and leaking drool.

 

“Red… Red, a-are you…?” Papyrus’ voice was small, scared, a fragile hope barely managing to peek through. Red bit the pillow. No. He was still sleeping. Please keep going. For the love of god, please don’t stop. Please just let them pretend a little longer. They’d already gone this far!

 

He couldn’t be sure what was going through Papyrus’ head, but a moment later he drew back, and then pushed carefully back in. Red groaned, short and sharp, a sound that felt like it was punched out of him as Papyrus fucked into him.

 

Yes! Yes please!

 

The pace was slow, Or at least it started that way, every stuttered drag out followed up by a rough shove back in that had Red helplessly moaning and whimpering into the pillow still clamped between his teeth. It didn’t take long for Papyrus to find a steady rhythm, his body moving with that iron control he’d exhibited time and again over his magic.

 

Red dug his claws into the sheets, no doubt tearing holes into them. Fuck! Just thinking about what they were doing had him so god damn hot, but the way Papyrus moved over him, inside of him, it was driving his mind clean out of his skull! He was hyper focused on the cock prying him open, every movement, every ridge along that rigid shaft burning into his memory like a brand.

 

He was getting close. So god damn close! He could feel the pressure building up to something unbearable. A large hand closed on his hip, pulling him back into each thrust as Papyrus picked up the pace, seemingly losing some of that control of his to begin pounding recklessly into Red’s sloppy cunt. Red lost control too, starting to rock back himself into each movement, his voice escaping him to fill the room alongside Papyrus’ breathy groans and soft swears. (And hell if that wasn’t a turn on too! Swear words from Papyrus! The guy who was always so creative about the words he used, never wanting to come off as vulgar or rude.)

 

Papyrus was obviously close too. Red wanted to hold on, to cum while feeling Papyrus pump him full of his cum, but then the larger skeleton shoved his hand underneath him and started rubbing at his clit and it was just too much! Red gave a strangled shout as his body seized up, cunt spasming around Papyrus’ cock and gushing even more fluids, making an absolute mess between his legs and under him on the bed, no doubt coating Papyrus’ fingers as well as they continued to rub at him.

 

He trembled and whimpered, hardly noticing that Papyrus had stilled within him as he rode out the convulsions of his orgasm. He panted when he began to come down from it, his pussy finally loosening enough that Papyrus could start moving again. And move he did, starting to vigorously piston in and out of Red’s overstimulated cunt. Red gasped and whined, clawing at the sheets again, unable to voice any protests while Papyrus chased his own end.

 

Papyrus came, painting Red’s insides with his sticky release, filling him beyond capacity and bubbling out around the thick cock that held him open. He shuddered out a high moan, continuing to thrust shallowly into the twitching body beneath him until the last shocks of pleasure ran their course.

 

Papyrus’ body was heavy on Red’s back, heaving just as much as Red himself was. As the two of them came down from what they’d just done, the silence slipped back into place. It felt tense. Oppressive. Red didn’t dare speak. This changed things… Right? But in what way? Papyrus had been curious. He’d sated his curiosity. Would they just move on and pretend like nothing had happened? That would probably be for the best… For Papyrus at least…

 

Maybe he should just continue to be ‘asleep’...

 

Gently, Papyrus pulled out of him. Red shivered, making a small noise that died at the back of his throat. When Papyrus rolled off of him and to the side, he managed to keep quiet. He let his eyes fall shut. Sleep. Just… Be asleep.

 

“Red…?” Papyrus’ voice was small, uncertain. Red didn’t respond. After a long moment, Papyrus sighed. His long arms snaked around Red and pulled until he was on his side, his back once more pressed against a large chest.

 

“I’m so sorry.” Barely a breath, whispered against the back of his skull. “I don’t have the courage to try this when you’re awake.”

 

Red laid awake contemplating that confession for a very long time.

 

Maybe he should try being the brave one for once.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Guys! Zwagyzins drew art inspired by this thing!! Look look look!! https://twitter.com/zwagyzins/status/1078694804953784322
> 
> I have fan art. ;^;


End file.
